Conventional medical systems related to medication delivery are used to monitor medication usage by a patient while the patient is located at a designated health facility. Accordingly, such medical systems monitor or track the amount of drug administered to a patient. This information may be entered into the medical system by the medical practitioner, manually or automatically using devices such as scanners and bar codes. While such systems are suitable for their intended purposes of tracking and monitoring medication usage while the patient and/or medication are both located at the medical facility, most systems do not provide extensive and accurate remote real-time monitoring of medication usage by a user once the user leaves the medical facility. Further most medical systems are incapable of tracking medication received by a user at a pharmacy or by mail.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation that may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations, and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.